idol trigger
by amizora
Summary: maaf belum ada tentang summary nya XD


A/N :: hmmmm hey, hallo ._.)/  
saya di sini ingin menunjukan cerita buatan saya yang terbilang masih newbie dalam hal membuat cerita  
hehehehe. kali ini saya ingin menunjukan cerita crossover antara love live dan world trigger.  
yang dimana ke dua anime ini adalah anime favorit saya ._.)a

* * *

 **disclaimer  
::**

 **world trigger** © **ashihara daisuke. shueisha.  
love live school idol project © sakurako kimiko. dengenki G's magz.**

* * *

TRIGGER ON!

"yosh! saat nya bertarung nyaa~"

"kau terlalu bersemangat sekali rin"

"tentu saja nyaa~ karna ini pertarungan pertama kita, kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka"

"rin-chan. ayo kita bersama sama berjuang"

"tentu saja kayo-chin~ team kami tidak akan kalah dan akan mengalahkan team kalian"

"haaa~ menarik sekali dengan semangat mu itu rin. tapi kami juga tidak akan kalah"

memperoses area pertempuran  
memvisualisai medan

"baik lah! saat nya mulai nyaa~"

::::

(IDOL TRIGGER)

::::

"yah. kenapa kita bisa kalah nyaa~" ucap seorang gadis dengan surai jingga pendek dengan wajah sedikit lesu.

"kamu sih rin, terlalu bersemangat. sampai sampai kau menjadi ceroboh" tegur gadis bersurai merah tomat tersebut.

"tapi, tapi, aku tidak tau kalau kayo-chin menembak ku" bantah gadis dengan permata kuning yang menghiasi mata nya tersebut.

"kan sudah capten bilang agar tidak maju sendirian" ucap gadis surai tomat dan memukul pelan dahi rin.

puk!

"nyaa! kenapa kau malah memukul ku?"

"itu karna kau ceroboh!"

"sudah sudah. kalian tidak perlu bertengkar" ucap gadis ponytail blonde yang menghampiri mereka.

"tapi bagaimana aku bisa jadi se hebat yuma-senpai ya? aku kan juga ingin menjadi sekuat dia" keluh rin.

"kalau ingin menjadi kuat, itu semua juga harus bertahap, rin" ucap seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang mirip dengan rin. tetapi berwarna putih.

"ah yuma-senpai! kenapa kau ada di sini? bukan kah kau kembali ke kota mikado?" tanya rin yang kaget melihat mentor nya yang berada di hadapan nya.

"hohoho. aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pertarungan pertama kouhai ku" ucap pemuda yang bernama kuga yuma itu.

"jadi kau tadi melihat nya ya?" ucap rin dengan wajah lesu.

"ya aku tadi melihat nya. tapi aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kau berhasil mengindari beberapa tembakan dari hanayo. mustahil loh bagi seperti mu bisa menghindari tembakan sniper" ucap yuma yang memberi rin semangat.

"ah benarkah? jadi aku tadi sudah hebat nyaa~" seru rin yang mulai mendapatkan lagi semangat nya.

"ya benar. kau sudah hebat" balas yuma.

"tapi kau tetap saja ceroboh rin!" ketus gadis bernama maki itu.

"eeehh~ jangan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu dong maki-chan"

"sudah sudah. selanjut nya kita akan berjuang untuk bisa menang. ya" ucap gadis blonde tersebut.

"tentu saja! lain kali aku akan mengalahkan mereka dengan tembakan nico nico" ucap gadis dengan twintails hitam tersebut yang berada di situ.

"hah! seperti kau bisa menembak saja" sindir maki ke gadis yang bernama nico

"berisik!" bentak nico.

sontak semua orang yang ada di tempat itu langsung tertawa melihat tingkah lalu nico.

::::

kantin.  
tempat di mana para murid sekolah melakukan aktifitas makan.  
siang itu tidak banyak murid yang sedang melakukan makan siang di kantin itu.

walau tidak banyak, tempat itu terasa ramai oleh bebera gadis yang sedang bercanda tawa, atau sekedar ngobrol di situ.

"jadi dalam pertarungan tadi team printemps menang atas team BIBI dengan point 4-2"  
ucap seorang gadis dengan manik hijau jambrut yang menghiasi mata nya tersebut  
"2 point di peroleh oleh hanayo yang berhasil mengalahkan rin dan nicochii. 1 point di peroleh oleh kotori yang mengalahkan eli. 1 juga di peroleh oleh umi yang berhasil mengalahkan maki" lanjut nya

"dan juga 2 poin untuk team BIBI yang di dapatkan oleh elichii dan maki karna berhasil mengalahkan hanayo dan honoka" terang gadis itu lagi.

"kayochin hebat! bisa mendapatkan point paling tinggi" seru rin kepada hanayo.

"b...begitu kah rin-chan? tapi aku tadi sedikit gugup, sampai sampai aku di kalahkan oleh maki-chan" ucap yang memakai megane itu.

"wooh... jadi dari 3 orang ku ajarin menjadi seorang attacker, hanya maki yang berhasil memperoleh point?"  
"ohh aku memang guru yang payah" ucap yuma yang mendaratkan kepala nya di atas meja yang mereka pakain untuk berkumpul itu.

"eeehh? kenapa kau malah menyalah kan diri mu yuma-senpai?" ucap honoka yang mulai sedikit panik.

"kau guru yang hebat kok senpai. hanya saja me...memang kami saja yang belum kuat kok" ucap rin untuk menenangkan yuma.

pemuda dengan rambut putih itu mengangkat kepala nya dari atas meja dan mulai tersenyum.  
"ahaha! tidak apa kok. aku berharap kalian akan menjadi lebih kuat dari ini" ucap yuma.  
"dan kau juga maki, berusaha lah lebih kuat" lanjut nya yang mata nya langsung berhadapan dengan manik violet maki.

maki pun hanya menanggapi nya dengan mengalihkan pandangan nya dan di hiasi rona merah di pipi nya. dan berkata pelan "a..aku juga akan berjuang"

"tentu senpai! aku janji, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat!" seru honoka dan rin yang mengucapkan nya secara bersamaan.

"hohoho! aku suka semangat kalian" ucap yuma.

"oh yuma. kau sudah kembali ternyata" ucap seorang pemuda yang menghampiri mereka dan di ikuti oleh seorang gadis di belakang nya.

pemuda berumur 18 tahun dengan tinggi 177cm

dan memakai kaca mata bernama mikumo osamu.  
dan seorang gadis, siswi pindahan otonokizaka berumur 15 bernama amatori chika.

"yo! osamu. chika" sapa yuma kepada mereka berdua

"ah nozomi. bagaimana latihan pertarung mereka tadi? maaf aku tadi tidak bisa menonton, karna tadi ada urusan sedikit" ucap osamu.

"pertempuran debut berakhir dengan kemengan team printemps atas team BIBI dengan point 4-2" jawab nozomi.

"wah begitu ya. baiklah terima kasih. ngomong ngomong di mana usami-san?" tanya nya kembali.

"oohh~ dia masih berada di ruang operator. kata nya sih dia ingin mengerjakan sesuatu" kali ini honoka yang menjawab.

"kalo begitu, terima kasih honoka" ucap nya.

osamu dan chika pun bergabung dan duduk bersama mereka untuk membicarakan hal lain.

sedikit aneh rasa nya.  
ya. karna di lingkungan sekolah yang di kusus kan untuk perempuan, hanya osamu dan yuma lah laki laki yang ada di sekolah itu.

tetapi setelah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah, mereka mendapatkan wewenang untuk melakukan aktifitas di lingkungan sekolah itu.

mikumo osamu, amatori chika, dan yuma kuga adalah agen kusus dari organisasi yang bernama 'BORDER'

border adalah organisasi yang bertugas untuk melawan mahluk dari dimensi lain dengan teknologi yang sangat hebat.

tujuan mereka ber tiga pun untuk melatih dan membimbing membimbing 9 siswi yang mempunyai tekad untuk bergabung dengan border.

semenjak serangan dari penduduk dimensi lain yang melanda kota tokyo. tepat nya di distrik akihabara beberapa bulan

mereka ber 9 memutuskan untuk menjadi agent borde dengan tujuan menyelamatkan 2 adik mereka yang di culik oleh penduduk dimensi lain yang di sebut 'NEIGHBOR'


End file.
